


Get Over Yourself

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Written in like fifteen minutes, not happy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Brendon wants to take it all back, but Ryan doesn’t do refunds.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie (past)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Get Over Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting to get back into Panic! ships, MCR music, and Fall Out Boy interviews. I also started the habit of crying in the shower, which is something I should bring up on Monday when I FaceTime my therapist.

“R-Ryan?” Brendon whispered, “I want you to come home.” He tugged at the bedsheets, tears staining his face. 

Ryan looked at him through the Skype monitor, his eyes sparkling. “I’m sorry, Brendon, but I can’t. You know I can’t.” 

Brendon buried his pale face in his hands. “B-But you have to. I miss you so bad and I just want you back.” 

Ryan carded his hand through his hair. “Part of growing up is learning that some things don’t change, even if you want them to. You know that, though.” 

The younger boy choked out a sob. “Ryan, you’re being so apathetic! I wanted you to know I still love you, and you’re turning it into a life lesson.” 

Ryan stayed calm. He’d seen Brendon like this — desperate and impulsive — so it was nothing new to him. He knew how do deal with it. “Well, Brendon, could you take time to consider how you made me feel?” He used a logical and reasonable voice, almost like a school counselor. Ryan hated talking to Brendon like this; he hated treating him like a child.

“N...No?” Brendon wiped his eyes and gazed at the monitor. Ryan was so handsome now. Same wide brown eyes, same chocolate hair, same ivory skin that used to make Brendon pant uncontrollably. His hair was taller, now, just like Brendon’s. 

“You made me mad. You broke my heart, and some of my belongings are still at your house.”

“What’s the point of that last part? You didn’t ask for your stuff back, and there’s no way in hell you’d tell me your new address so I could mail it to you. All your crap is in a box in my closet. Just tell me your address and–“

“The point is that you didn’t let me say goodbye. There were no warnings, there were no farewells. Just a shout of _get out of my house_! Do you think I was going to ask if I could get my things after you said that to me?” 

Brendon mumbled arrogantly. “Well, if you had just emailed me your address...” 

“...then you would’ve come looking for me like a stalker!” Ryan finished his sentence for him. “We’re done, Brendon.” 

“B-But–“ 

“You had your chance. Why do you still have my phone number?” 

Brendon sighed. “I thought I could change your mind.” 

Ryan grimaced. He hovered his mouse over the _End Call_ button, holding back tears of his own. How could Brendon try to play with his feelings again? That’s just not okay. Ryan tried to keep it together, though. The worst thing that could happen would be if both of them were a sobbing mess during a Skype call discussing their history. He kept his jaw tight, his eyes narrowed at the camera. “You thought I’d change from a few simple words?” he scoffed, “As if I was that shallow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Clean comments!
> 
> Okay, so, update? I just woke up from passing out due to stress mixed with dehydration, low blood pressure, and sleep-deprivation. I was out for thirty minutes. I had the craziest dream during it, but I can’t remember anything except moving colors and flashing lights. I’ve been so close to crying all month, but I’ve stopped myself every time. I don’t think I can do that this time. Now, I’m going to go cry in the shower harder than anyone ever has. This is my time to shine.


End file.
